


Mick: Wish 1

by litra



Series: If wishes were races we would all run [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Episode Related, M/M, Old Friends, Reunions, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Mick makes his first wish.





	Mick: Wish 1

  
It takes Mick four days to make his first wish. Part of that time is because, while he knows what he wants, he's not sure it he can get away with it. It's skirting close to breaking the second rule, the one about changing minds, and he doesn't want to waste a wish.

The other part is that he still can't quite believe what's happening.

A genie showing up is strange enough. Having a genie show up in the form of a pretty brunette, draped in ornamental gold chains and literally on fire, did not make it more believable. Having the genie, Allen, invite Mick into bed with him had made the whole thing seem more like a porno then real life. Not that Mick had said no. He'd spent a good portion of those four days in bed. Mick didn't know squat about the genie's former master who had supplied the shape that the genie now wore, but Mick'd probably blush terribly if he ever met him on the street.

"I want to make a wish." Mick said slowly on the fourth day. He and the genie were lounging on the couch together, eating takeout with the TV on in the background.

Allen sat up, taking his feet out of Mick's lap and wiping off his hands, "Right okay, shoot."

Mick wished his lips and tried to find the right words. Allen had warned about being precise...

"Genie, I wish for a chance to reconcile with my old partner, Leonard Snart, but only if it won't change who he is."

There was a tug behind his heart. Mick felt the magic catch, and breathed out, blinking away the dizziness.

Allen's eyes glowed with an inner fire, the flames that licked his body whenever he wasn't concentrating flickering blue then white. "No," he muttered, low and sweet, "It won't change him. There's a way... Yes." Allen let his head fall back, lifting a hand and twisting as if he was plucking a string or throwing a paper airplane. He gasped and shuddered, and oh. Mick knew that face. That was Allen's come face. That was certainly interesting. Mick was definitely going to remember that little piece of trivia.

Allen slumped back onto the couch, humming to himself.

Mick waited. Allen didn't seem inclined to talk so Mick nudged him. He didn't really want to ruin the afterglow for the guy but he did want to know what happened next.

"Did it work?"

Allen hummed again, "Yeah, wow your soul is really something. I mean I knew it was gonna be with the fire and all, but yeah."

Mick blinked, "Umm thank you?" He wasn't going to criticize the guy if pyromaniac arsonist thieves did it for him but Mick had certainly never thought of himself as having a nice soul or whatever.

But to get back to the point, "So do I call him or should I go to Saints and Sinners or what?"

Allen rolled his shoulders in something that wasn't quite a shrug but wasn't a stretch either. "Don't know, you didn't specify."

Mick cursed to himself. That figured. Wishes were always more trouble then they were worth in the stories. Now he had to sit around and wait for the magic to work, and he didn't even know how long it would take. Mick considered his options.

He did eventually head to the bar, just on the off chance. Might as well help the magic along and all that. Allen tagged along, looking normal for once without the fire or chains. Neither of them said anything but Allen draped himself over Mick's shoulder, and pressed up against his side enough for everyone to know they were more then just friends. It meant the working girls didn't bother them, and Mick got a nice fight when some asshole family enforcer made a few comments a little too loud.

Len was in town though, he found out that much.

He saw the diamond heist on the news two days later, foiled by the streak.

Then the theater a few days later.

Mick went to the bar every night, letting Allen take him home and pull him into bed after a few hours. He took to checking his phone at all hours.

It was nearly a week before Mick got a text. Just an address and a time, like they'd already agreed to meet up, and just hadn't decided where. That was Len in a nutshell. Hiding his joy while Len made his little speech was the hardest thing Mick had done in a while.

The flamethrower was... well... Mick didn't know if it was a result of the wish or not, but Mick was going to fuck Allen so hard he couldn't remember his own name as a thank you.

"And who is this?" Len asked when they finally make it back to Mick's apartment. ( Len is between places since he'd only meant to be in town long enough to steel the diamond. )

Allen was lounging on the couch, doing something on a phone that he had poofed into existence a few days back. Mick had asked Allen to stay behind rather then come with him to the meeting. He could be there in a moment if Mick needed to make a wish.

Mick hesitated. Len hadn't sounded scathing or defensive like Mick had feared, Instead he sounded interested?

"That's Allen, we've been hooking up."

Allen dropped his phone onto his chest and smiled up at the two of them, "Hey," He looked Len up and down, admiring rather then sizing him up. "Len right? Mick told me about you."

Len rolled a shoulder, casual as ever. "Chill Allen, I'm not going to make a fuss about who Mick takes to bed."

It takes a second, then Mick shakes his head, and moves to grab a beer from the fridge. "I forgot about all your puns."

"Well I am Captain Cold now. Super-villain privilege."

"Excuse, you mean."

"Super villain?" Allen asks. He snatched up his phone again. There was some blog he'd started following religiously, something to do with the streak. He opened the page glancing back at Len every so often. "Here it is! You derailed a train?! How did you manage that?"

Len grinned smugly and dropped into the easy chair, and started in on the story. In the kitchen Mick slowly relaxed. He could do this, they could do this.

Now he just needed to figure out a way to tell Len the truth about Allen. Len probably wouldn't freak out too much. Genie's weren't that much crazier then superheroes and meta-humans...


End file.
